


Jail House Rocks!

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Azkaban, Everyone else lived, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lies, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Voldemort is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Dumbledore doesn't need certain people any longer so he got rid of them. Harry discovers who they are when he is one of the ones who is no longer needed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Augustus Rookwood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 183
Kudos: 891





	1. Chapter 1

Harry groaned. His head felt like a herd of Thestral were clog dancing in his head. He slowly opened his eyes, closed them again as pain lanced into his brain. After several minutes, he slowly opened his eyes again and wished he could close them as he looked around. He sat up. "Well, well, well, look over there, the great Harry Potter has joined our exclusive company."

Harry didn't reply as he realized he was in Azkaban. He wasn't surprised. The stone walls were cold and wet, there was no window, and the bars were on the opposite side of where someone dumped him. He looked down at his clothes. He was still dressed in his muggle street clothes, a wizarding cloak that was over his muggle windbreaker. He wondered if they searched him. He began to discreetly feel the secret areas he had created on the windbreaker and his cloak. He sighed in relief as his expandable pouches were still hidden. He had never informed anyone that he could still speak the language of the snakes after he killed Voldemort. "The mighty Potter in Azkaban. I never thought I would see the day."

Harry ignored the taunt. The war ended six months ago and the Ministry was finished with all the Death Eater trials. He had been planning on returning to Hogwarts for his last year. He had been assisting in the rebuilding of Hogwarts while the trials were occurring. He also had been ignoring most of the Order members now that the war was over. He had just wanted to finish with Hogwarts and move forward with his life now that Voldemort was gone.

He hadn't trusted most of the Order members since Dumbledore suddenly appeared alive after he defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore had been taking credit for the victory and his former friends had been basking in the glory while urging Harry to do the promotional stuff that Dumbledore wanted to have done. He was thankful that he made arrangements with Gringotts in regards to his seats, the ones he inherited as well as the ones he won via beating Voldemort. Dumbledore was sure to come and fetch him from here once he realized what Harry did. He didn't want any compulsions or potions forced down his throat.

He stood up, brushed the dirt off, and walked to the bars. He looked out and could see his cell was in the middle of a long dark hall. However, there were only about five cells that were being used. All five of the cells were clustered together. He could see Lucius Malfoy and realized he was the first one to speak to him. "Malfoy." Harry had wondered where the man had disappeared to. Draco believed his parents ran to France.

"Potter, the Order must be cleaning house." Lucius would have gloated but he was in the same position, except he had been here longer. He still hadn't figured out how Dumbledore got to him. 

"I have to agree, I never would have thought they would get rid of their Boy-Who-They-Raised-For-Slaughter." Severus' voice filtered down to Harry.

"You are dead." Harry looked at Severus. He wasn't sure why he wasn't fully surprised. Dumbledore made a return trip from the grave. They never found the body of Severus and many believed Nagini ate him or something from the forest dragged the corpse off. He looked at Lucius and began to look at his fellow inmates. "Sirius?" Sirius didn't speak but just nodded his head. Harry was confused. He watched Sirius. Sirius had fallen through the veil. Yes, there was never a body but Sirius did just disappear. 

"He can't speak right now. The Aurors who patrol here like to use their wands." Harry tried to see who was in the cell to his right but only could see the hands on the bars on either side of him. The other side had Severus, Lucius, and Sirius.

"To your right is Augustus Rookwood, Narcissa is on your left." Lucius looked at his wife. "She got treated to the same spell."

"When do they return?" Harry wasn't staying in Azkaban. So there were six cells, not five. He wondered who else Dumbledore was responsible for their disappearance. It certainly would explain a number of questionable deaths. He couldn't remain here. The Dementors would turn his brains into mush. "Dementors and Aurors."

Severus arched a brow wondering what hair-brained scheme the brat was planning. "The Aurors won't be returning for three days since they were here today." Rookwood provided the information. "The Dementors usually won't be here until tomorrow. They are never here the same day the Aurors are."

Harry stepped away from the bars and started hissing. No one spoke as they wondered what was going on. The hissing sounded so different from Voldemort's. There was cruelty in the hissing, no coldness. They could see Harry was removing clothes and wondered what was going on. They exchanged looks as Lucius, Severus, and Sirius watched Harry pull out pouches from different pockets. 

They heard some ripping sounds and watched Harry pull out three wands as well as a few other interesting things. One of the wands they recognized as the Elder Wand. Severus thought the wand had been destroyed. He was wondering when Harry turned into a Slytherin. He stopped that train of thought as he recognized a few times that Harry Potter showed he wore many masks.

Harry began to organize everything, making a mental inventory of what he had and could use. Once everything was organized, Harry walked back to the bars. "I am going to assume since there is only us in this area we are the ones that no one knows we are in Azkaban or in Snape and Sirius' case even alive. I know the rest of the magical world believes that the Malfoys are in France, Rookwood was killed in the war as Snape was. My so-called friends were already spreading rumors about me being dark since I didn't agree with all their policies." Harry held up the Elder Wand, his first wand, and a spare. "Anyone want to leave with me?" Harry silently opened his cell and stepped out. 

"Potter, you didn't say anything." Lucius was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I haven't needed to use anything wand or words since all the binds that Dumbledore placed on me broke when I died and came back." Harry started to open the cells. He removed the silencing spell from Sirius and Narcissa. Sirius pulled him into a hug. 

"Prongslet, I am so glad you are safe." Sirius didn't release Harry. "He kept saying how you were going to die and we would rot in here." Narcissa and Lucius hugged quickly while Severus and Augustus were gathering different items from the cells. 

"Well, the jokes on him. I say we leave here and show him what a group of dead people can do." Harry was already making a list of his friends that would support and help them. Harry held up a belt that he had been wearing around his waist. "Port-key to Slytherin Castle. Anyone want to join me?"

"Actually, Potter, I have an idea." Rookwood laid the blankets from each cell down on the floor. "Golems with each of our magical signatures on them. We will need to scan every one to make sure that Dumbledore didn't add trackers and such to each of us as well as magical siphoning."

Harry handed Rookwood the spare wand, gave Severus his wand. "What do we need to do?" 

Severus looked at the wand in his hand and felt a bit of pride that Harry didn't question a Death Eater like Rookwood and trust them. "The golem spell is easy but it takes a lot of magic. Each of us in the cells all tested higher on the magical scale than Dumbledore." 

"Which is why he tossed us in here." Sirius sounded sane for a change. "He added some compulsions and a few potions. Severus was able to remove the potions and it was a combination of Narcissa, Augustus, Lucius, and Severus for the compulsions."

"Why aren't I surprised? Show me what I need to do." Harry watched Augustus as he showed him the wand movements and repeated the words a few times to make sure he had everything correct. Narcissa was handed Harry's spare wand to run the scans on each of them as Harry worked through the spell. 

"We have charms on the clothes and our persons that need to be transferred." Narcissa showed them the results. 

Harry looked at the list and laughed. "Man, he sticks with the same spells over and over." 

"You know them?" Lucius looked at the list. The spells were older ones that unless you checked for them they wouldn't have shown up on a basic scan. Narcissa never did a basic since she was used to dealing with Voldemort.

"Yes. I remove them each summer and put them on my cousin." It gave Harry a way of getting around Dumbledore's restrictions since Dudley preferred to stay at home and be on his computer or watching the telly.

"Perfect, I think we are ready." Augustus held out his hands and everyone pulled out a few strands of their hair. They picked up a blanket, holding it up by the corners. Severus used Harry's original wand to place the magical signature on each blanket until it was his turn and Sirius did it. "Now, Harry." 

Harry focused his power and touched the wand to each blanket that was held up including one for him. He didn't hold back and let the magic just flow out of him. It felt wonderful not having to hide his skills or magic. He had been hiding it for so long. "Merlin." Augustus had never worked or seen Harry in action but he was surprised. "I see now why he dumped you here." 

"Indeed." Severus was a bit shocked. The Sorting Hat was correct. Harry Potter was a Slytherin. 

Harry sent each golem into a cell. "Now are we ready?" 

"Potter, I want to scan your core to make sure you aren't magically exhausted." Narcissa held out her hand and using the spare wand scanned Harry. She read the results and handed them to Lucius who read them and handed the results to Severus. The results made the rounds. 

Sirius dropped them when he saw them. "Harry, Harry, Harry. A dark core as well as reaching a rank that hasn't been seen in centuries." 

"Great, just want I didn't want to hear. My butt has a target on it via Dumbledore." Harry held up the belt. "Can we leave now? As much as I am enjoying this, I think discussions should be elsewhere." 

"Just don't remove any wards or break anything when we leave." Augustus and Lucius cautioned. 

Harry laughed. "I wasn't but wish I thought of doing it. You know he would have gotten a massive headache from the backlash." Harry hissed the password and they port-keyed out of Azkaban. 

__________________________________________________

Dumbledore rearranged his chessboard. He smiled at each piece as he placed them in the spots he had selected for them. Hermione and Ron were in place to help him keep control over the Ministry. He had Shacklebolt as Minister, he had some people in the Aurors, and he had new light members as staff at Hogwarts. Everyone believed that Severus, Sirius, and Harry were now dead. He rubbed his hands together. 

He was going to head to Gringotts tomorrow and get total control over the Wizenagamot now that he had gotten rid of Harry, Sirius, and Severus. Yes, he had to deal with the whiny little Ginny but she was pacified with the promise of being married to a rich lord that he would have her be in charge. He had given her a list of students to pick from. He wanted her to be in charge of a dark family. Molly had been against it but he did say it would be a rich family. 

He couldn't declare them deceased but if he produced paperwork showing he had control of their seats. He arranged with the Dursleys to move into one of the smaller homes that Harry owned and their expenses would be used as Harry hiding from his public so he needed to get the listings from Gringotts tomorrow. The Dursleys were eager to move into a mansion that he promised them for keeping Harry submissive. He loved it when his plans came together. Grindelwald never understood how important it was for people to see you are being a kind and caring person. He was looking forward to rubbing it in his face when he visited next month.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kreacher." Harry looked at the group. "Welcome to Slytherin Castle, the only place Dumbledore won't look for us if or when he discovers we aren't in Azkaban." He had already arranged for the place to be cleaned before he was thrown into Azkaban but Dumbledore didn't know that. Dumbledore had been slow in putting him in Azkaban since Harry had made sure to keep away from him as much as possible and when he was around Dumbledore, he made sure there were people who weren't on Dumbledore's payroll. Only when he was ready did Harry permit Dumbledore to catch him and put him in Azkaban. Dumbledore believed his plan worked. 

Kreacher appeared looked at the group. He bowed in respect for Harry Potter. "House Black will rise again, you bring honor to the house, Master Harry Potter-Black. Unlike Mistress' Disappointment, House Black will obtain its honor again." 

Sirius went to grumble but Narcissa elbowed him as she glared at him. Sirius wisely kept quiet. "Kreacher, I need you, Dobby, and Winky to gather everyone's wands, personal items, books, and anything that Dumbledore has kept hidden from them or me. If it's in the Ministry's possession, make sure it disappears without pointing to us, if some records and reports happened to disappear and make their way here, I am sure we won't mind. Deliver a message to Ironclaw, we will need their account managers to arrange a time to meet with us." Harry didn't think he missed anything. 

Kreacher wore an evil grin on his face. "Anything Dumbledore has kept hidden, Master?" Kreacher was aware as were many of the house-elves what Dumbledore had hidden. "Hogwart's too?" 

"Yes, anything and everything." Harry's grin matched Kreacher. He had wondered for years what Dumbledore had hidden and kept hidden. It was time to expose Dumbledore. "Also, inform Dobby, it's payback time. He will know what I mean." 

"Kreacher knows, Master, Winky knows, we knows." Kreacher disappeared. It was time to play with the wizzies. 

"Gigi." Harry smiled at the group as Gigi, the head house-elf, appeared. "Are the suites for everyone ready? We will also need some food served in the dining room after everyone has some time to get cleaned up." 

"Yes, Master." Gigi was impressed by the group present even if they did smell and needed to be cleaned up. Her master picked the correct group to get revenge against the wrongdoing done by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

"Follow Gigi, I will see you after I take care of some business." Harry had a few things he wanted to get accomplished before he could sleep. 

"Potter, where do you think you are going?" Severus didn't care for how calm Harry was nor how in control the boy was. He was not the same Harry Potter he had as a student. This Harry Potter was Lord but was he a Lord of Light or Dark? 

"To collect a few other people who will be helping us." Harry gave them a jaunty wave and disappeared. 

"How did he do that? No sound of an apparition, he didn't even move." Rookwood walked to where Harry had been standing. He held out the second wand that he never returned to Harry. He ran some scans. "There is nothing here to indicate how he left." 

"I do believe Potter has many secrets." Lucius looked around the room. "Slythinern Castle, not even the Dark Lord could discover the location." It had been a thorn in the Dark Lord's side that he could never locate the place. The Dark Lord never went for an heir test and Lucius had always wondered why and now he had his answer. The man knew he wasn't truly the Slytherin heir. 

"He was never the Lord nor heir. Master Potter has been since the day he was born. His father never claimed the ring but he did for his son. His mother was Gryffindor heir." Gigi huffed in annoyance at the fake Lord Slytherin and how he shamed the great name of Slytherin as well as that nasty headmaster. "Now, come, let's get you settled." 

"I do believe there are a lot of secrets we will need answers to." Sirius looked around the room. "I was aware that James was from the Peverell line but I didn't think it was the Slytherin side." It left a bitter taste in his mouth which he quickly regretted seeing how the Gryffindor side treated him and them. 

"You moron, anyone in the Peverell line is a Slytherin as well as Gryffindor." Lucius wasn't sure how Sirius was a Black. Lucius held up his hand. "I apologize, it was uncalled for." Lucius would never like Sirius but he recognized that Sirius was needed.

"It's been a rough time for us all. Let's follow Potter's advice." Narcissa was looking forward to a shower and did not want to deal with the rivalry between the men in the room. She had put up with enough of that in the cells between Sirius, Severus, and her husband.

"Aye. We had enough of that in the cells." Rookwood rolled his shoulders. 

______________________________________________________

Harry landed in the twins' apartment above their joke shop. He started tea and waited for their arrival. It didn't take long. "Harry, we thought you be here as soon as the old duffer claimed he was doing what he was doing to protect you." Fred wasn't surprised to find their younger brother in their home and the kettle set to boiling. Luna had already warned them about Dumbledore and his attempt to place Harry in Azkaban. 

"I was a bit surprised at who was in Azkaban with me so I couldn't leave as soon as they left. I had to stop at home first to make some arrangements for them." Harry waved his hand and the kettle poured their tea. "Sirius and Severus are alive. The Malfoys were also there as well as Rookwood. We have the perfect team to get rid of Dumbledore." 

"Luna said you would complete our numbers. She was here earlier." George produced the biscuit tin. "Nev also has a list of people who are very interested in assisting us. It seems our little brother and his wife have been very busy bragging about their great deeds while downplaying yours. I do not believe Dumbledore is aware of their yapping."

"People are not happy with how they are saying you are evil." The twins usually didn't play the twin speak game with Harry but once in a while, they tossed in for Harry's amusement. He was one of the few who could tell the difference between them. 

"Interesting." Harry had thought that Dumbledore had more people following his every word. He thought it was going to take more rumors, evidence, or even articles to get people on his side. Dumbledore had been leading the sheep of the magical world for a long time. Perhaps they were now waking up to the fact that he wasn't a god. He ruined a lot of his name with his reappearance after the final battle. "Spread the word that we will meet tomorrow night." 

Harry wanted to get as much done and in place so they would be ready if Dumbledore ever discovered the truth. He didn't want to scramble at the last minute in case Dumbledore caught them unaware. He wanted everyone ready so if Dumbledore did get hold of him, they would be able to continue.

"We will." The twins exchanged a look. "What do you have planned?" 

Harry grinned. "We are going Slytherin on Dumbledore." 

The twins smirked. No one but Harry knew they were also to be in Slytherin. "Let the game begin." 

__________________________________________________

"Hello, Harry." Luna didn't even turn around. "The sandwich is for you." Harry was looking out the kitchen window. "The Nargles are clouding the bees' mind for now." 

"Thank you, Moon, I did forget to eat." Harry sat down. Harry wasn't surprised to have a warning from her at the same time. 

"It was as I said, wasn't it?" Luna opened the window and a butterfly flew in and landed on her finger that she had held out.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for your warning. I was able to have everything ready. They fell for the fake wand and cloak and missed everything else I had hidden. The stunner and being knocked out was something I had been hoping to avoid. I did wish you had warned me about Sirius and Severus." Harry didn't miss the small smirk on Luna's face as she placed a glass of water on the table for him. 

"I believe you enjoyed the surprise and it doesn't it complete the team you needed?" Luna sat down. 

"It does. I do believe it will be interesting." 

Luna smiled. "There is a Chinese curse which says “may he live in interesting times.” Like it or not, we live in interesting times. They are times of danger and uncertainty, but they are also the most creative of any time in the history of mankind. You have that curse as you are aware of. It was never a blessing but it's time to turn it into one." (Quote by RFK in 1967 speech)

Harry smiled. "It will be interesting. Dumbledore?" 

"He believes he has the chessboard rigged to his liking but with the wrong pieces and the wrong board." Luna smiled serenely at Harry. "The goblins will smile at you." 

"I planned on going tomorrow." 

"So does he. Be there first there with your new guests."

"Already arranged." Harry loved Luna and listen to her advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was looking forward to this visit to Gringotts. He was almost bouncing with excitement. He was aware that the goblins were eager to rid of Dumbledore. 

"He knows something." Severus could see the eagerness in Harry's eyes. Severus wasn't sure why or what he needed to go to Gringotts for but Harry was insistent that all of them go with him. Severus wondered why and realized that Dumbledore had to have done something to his family's line. He had planned on a variety of different potions to be delivered to Dumbledore's food and drink. Now, he was going to have to revamp them to fit anything the clown did to his family. 

"Yes, and I believe I am aware of what it might be but will hold off on answering until I am sure." Lucius looked around at the group and thought he had the answer and was going to enjoy the surprise. 

"It better be good for us to be up this early," Sirius grumbled which earned him another elbow by Narcissa. "What?"

"Be grateful. He got us out and he has a plan. Besides what else were you going to be doing this morning, honestly." Narcissa stared her cousin down.

Harry laughed. "Here is your port-key, I will meet you there. The password is goblin." Harry was gone. 

"How?'" The secret was going to drive Rockwood nuts. He worked in the DoM and had never seen anything like that before.

"I am unsure myself. However, we do need to get going if we want to beat Dumbledore." The ever-practical Narcissa got them moving. They each held onto the port-key and Narcissa smiled as she said, "goblin." Off they went to Gringotts. 

Harry was waiting for them with two goblins. "Ironclaw and Griphook meet the recently undead and the Malfoys." 

"Very good job, Harry. You were correct in your assumption regarding your growth in power. Now, let's get it legal and set up so that Dumbledore can't do a thing." Ironclaw pointed to his office for everyone to head into it.

"Great, Ironclaw. Griphook did you get what the twins and I needed?" 

"Yes, Fred and George picked everything up last night. They left you a package also, it's in Ironclaw's office." Griphook was walking next to Harry. Harry waved at a few goblins who waved back. 

The humans noticed as they walked the waving and the smiles directed at Harry. Lucius exchanged a look with Severus. They were very aware of what this meant. Harry had the creatures on his side. An objective that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort had been able to achieve. The goblins were a powerful nation and had remained neutral for centuries favoring their gold over the affairs of wizards. They controlled the gold and Lucius had another idea on how to block Dumbledore. 

Once in Ironclaw's office, they discovered it was more of a conference room in size and each sat down in a chair. Harry sitting between Ironclaw and Griphook. Ironclaw waved his hand and a stack of files, some scrolls, a lot of ring boxes, and some ritual materials appeared as well as a mortar and pestle. "I require each of you to take an Inheritance test. It will reveal some surprises for some of you but not for a few." He looked around the room. "If I am correct, I believe it will give Harry a lot of power, protect you from Dumbledore, and enable us to stop Dumbledore from destroying magic and our world."

"I agree." Lucius looked at the group. Severus, Sirius, and Rookwood had seats but he had always wondered why they never claimed them. Now, he would get some answers. 

"We are waiting for one more person." Harry smiled at everyone. "We can't alert Dumbledore that we are out of Azkaban and this person can and will help our side a lot." 

Draco Malfoy opened the door and walked in. "It's about time, Potty." Draco was very shocked to suddenly be engulfed in hugs by his parents. He didn't think they would have done any public display of affection. 

"Draco!" Narcissa's eyes were a bit wet. "Merlin, Dragon, we never thought we would get to see you again."

Lucius pulled away and wiped at his eyes. "Dragon!" He hugged Draco again.

"You can thank Potter for using his brain and having a plan ahead of time. Who knew a Gryffindor could be a snake?" Draco returned his parents' hugs. "The rest of the group are waiting for news and ready for action." Draco looked at Harry once the Malfoys remembered where they were and broke apart.

"Yes, I spoke to the twins last night to spread the word." Harry had been enjoying the shock of everyone in the room when Draco entered and ignoring the Malfoys' reunion. Severus was the one he watched the most. The man lost his mask for several seconds when Draco entered until he looked at Harry who was smiling directly at him. Severus' mask went back up but Harry did see the shock and surprise on his face. "Draco is here so that we can keep ourselves hidden and get power away from Dumbledore."

Lucius laughed. "Harry Potter, I am surprised. I thought about Draco doing it this morning. How?

"I listened," Harry smirked. 

"What Harry is hiding is the fact that he has been building this group up since his first year. We meet on the train as everyone is aware but what is missing is the time between our meeting and Weasley arriving and sitting down. I had already met Harry, we formed our friendship when I mentioned that I was going to Slytherin and Harry asked a few questions. He explained who introduced him and how he found the platform. We realized it was a set-up and went from there. Our confrontations were away for us to alert each other we needed to speak to each other without anyone ever seeing us together in Hogwarts." Draco took a seat between his parents who scooted Sirius down a chair for him to sit down. 

"Yes, I asked Draco who was to introduce a student to Hogwarts. He informed me it was a professor and how his father was on the Board. I got Hagrid." Severus and the rest of the group groaned. They realized why Dumbledore would have sent Hagrid. Hagrid was a rapid Dumbledore fan and could not keep a secret. "I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday. I didn't even know how my parents died. My relatives, the Dursleys, informed me they had died in a car crash because my father was drunk." 

Severus started cursing. "I will kill him." All eyes turned to Severus. "Harry, I must apologize. I took a Vow of Protection regarding you and Dumbledore had assured me you were well taken care of. The Vow started the day you entered Hogwarts and over the last decade, I thought had formed but I never felt the tug when you were in danger until it was almost life-threatening. I had wondered why and now I realize. It wouldn't have completely formed because Petunia is a spiteful old bitch. She hated magic and he knew it." 

"What? Wait? He said you were safer there and that is why you had to go there but he never said it was Petunia. Petunia could turn milk sour just entering a room. She was a bully of the first order. I remember her at your parents' wedding. She turned her nose down at everything Lily had arranged and made the most disrespectful remarks about everyone. She even insulted a few Lords and Ladies until she realized they had titles and changed her tune." Sirius was a bit shocked. 

"Yes, my wonderful relatives are going to be getting a wee bit of payback today as well." Harry was looking forward to this. "We can discuss the more important details of my past later." Much later was Harry's idea. He didn't want to discuss the details at all but had a feeling he wouldn't be getting his way in this regard. Luna had warned him he wouldn't. "I do believe Inheritance Tests were mentioned?" 

"Yes, and we have to get them done before Dumbledore can get to Gringotts or all will be lost." Draco was looking forward to this. 

Everyone watched as Ironclaw and Griphook placed the special parchment in front of them except for Draco. Griphook and Ironclaw began to add the required ingredients into the mortar for each test. "We will start with Augustus Rookwood." Griphook took the mortar and a silver knife. Augustus Rookwood held out a finger and a small prick later, three drops of blood were added before the potion was spilled onto the special parchment in front of Rookwood. Griphook headed back to his seat to start the process over for the next person.

Augustus Michal Rookwood  
DOB: 30 January 1960 1540

Father: Maurice Augustus Rookwood  
Mother: Ester Catherine Rookwood née Selwyn

Title:  
Rookwood

Selwyn

Vault:  
281 3892 4292

Everyone looked at the results as they appeared. It wasn't anything new but they had a feeling it would be important. 

"Next is Severus Snape." 

Severus Tobias Snape  
Birth name: Julius Severus Tobias Prince Snape  
Father: Tobias Steven Snape  
Mother: Eileen Mary Snape née Prince  
DOB: 9 January 1960 0630

Title:  
Prince

Vault:  
229  
3987  
4359

"I am confused. I thought my mother and I were disowned by my grandfather." Severus looked at the goblins. 

"As far as we are aware, your grandfather never disowned you or your mother. He created vault 3987 as a trust vault for your mother and put funds in it each month as well as paid for your apprenticeship and schooling." 

Severus blinked for several seconds. "I am sorry but I paid for my apprenticeship and my mother struggled to pay for my Hogwarts education until-" Severus growled. "Dumbledore. He must have used the funds from my grandfather and stolen the funds from my mother. He would have known my grandfather paid for my education. I bet he kept my apprenticeship funds too." 

"I do believe it to be so. This is why we required all of you to be present today." Ironclaw looked at the stack of files. "We will discuss this after we finish the Inheritance tests as I can assure you that you are not the only ones nor just has it been limited to those in this room." 

"Figures," Harry muttered. 

"Lucius Malfoy, if you please?" Griphook held out the silver knife.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
DOB 9 September 1954 0254  
Father: Abraxas Lucian Malfoy  
Mother: Amelia Drusilla Malfoy née Bones

Title:  
Malfoy  
Crabbe  
Goyle

Vault:  
291  
1053  
2982  
3987  
4356

"Narcissa Malfoy, please." Griphook held out the silver knife.

Narcissa wasn't sure why hers was needed but figured it wouldn't hurt especially since there Sirius and Harry were related.

Narcissa Druella Black  
DOB: 14 June 1955 1849  
Father: Cygnus Orion Black  
Mother: Druella Bellatrix Black née Rosier

Title:  
Rosier (unclaimed)

Vault:  
301  
4205

"Rosier?" Narcissa was a bit surprised.

"You are the last besides your son. Evan Rosier never had a child and was an only child of an only child," Ironclaw explained.

"Sirius Black." Griphook held out the silver knife. 

Sirius Orion Black  
DOB 9 November 1959 2002  
Father: Orion Cyrus Black  
Mother: Walburga Irna Black nee Crabbe

Title:  
Black  
Crabbe (heir)  
Macmillan  
Lupin 

"Merlin, Remus always wondered who had the title. Dumbledore discouraged him from coming to Gringotts to discover why. He kept insisting that Remus wouldn't be able to do anything with the title if he did." Sirius wanted to kill the old fashion mistake. "I get the Crabbe since my mother was one but Macmillan?" 

"Yes, your great-grandmother was a Macmillan and due to the death of most of the Death Eaters or imprisonment of some for their crimes, the title went to the next available legal holder." Ironclaw couldn't wait until this group kicked Dumbledore where it would hurt him the most and greatly benefit them. Gold was their favorite subject besides drawing blood from wizards. This group was going to improve their gold and draw blood.

"I see. How come we didn't lose our titles or anything since we were imprisoned?" 

"Lady Magic," Harry answered. "She works in mysterious ways." 

"I'll take your word for it." 

"Trust me, do so. Some of the things he has done, I am still confused about how he did them and lived." Draco looked around the room. "You don't know?" He looked at Severus. "You don't know about the basilisk? The fight against Quimort? Nothing?" 

"Dumbledore keeping things secret again. They don't know about how Granger, Ron, Ginny, or Molly Weasley being paid either as well as my relatives." Harry informed Draco. 

"I see. This is going to be an eye-opener for them, isn't it?" 

"Indeed." Harry sounded like Severus.

"Wait, you mean during your time at Hogwarts, those rumors were true? The Basilisk? The death of Quirrell?" Severus glanced between the two friends. "You helped spread the rumors, didn't you Draco?" 

"Yes, we wanted the truth leaked out and it was a way of doing it. During the Triwizard Tournament, for example, we were hoping that the truth would reach some adults and hoped that someone would step in and wonder why a group of adults would permit a fourteen-year-old to enter when it was the fake Mad-Eye Moony who did it. The only good thing that came out of it was that Harry became a legal adult because of it so he was able to escape his relatives without worry about the Ministry citing him for using underage magic."

"You mean until Umbitch sent the Dementors after me. I think because I used magic in front of muggles was the real reason for the charge. However, it did me another organization declaring me an adult." 

Lucius and Severus exchanged a glance. "You do realize the trial was a set-up by Fudge to get you thrown into Azkaban?" 

"Yes, and I had a back-up plan for if Dumbledore didn't do anything. I was almost about to use it when he arrived with Mrs. Figg. Another useless person he tossed into my life. She knew how I was treated but never cared beyond her cats." 

"Indeed." Severus was finding himself feeling lost. It wasn't something he was used to feeling as a spy. As a spy, he was used to being aware of almost everything but it turns out, he hardly knew anything regarding the truth about Harry Potter. 

"Harry, your turn." Griphook held out the silver knife.

Alexander Harrison James Black Potter  
DOB: 1 August 1980 0001  
Father: James Fleamont Potter  
Mother: Arabella Lillian Rookwood Potter nee Evans

Title:  
Peverell  
Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Potter  
Black (heir)  
Selwyn (heir)  
Rookwood (heir)  
Macmillan (heir)

Legally can claim all Death Eaters titles by the conquest of Lord Voldemort's numerous times. 

Carrow  
Dolohov  
Avery  
Crouch  
Lestrange  
Yaxley  
Rosier  
Gibbon  
Karkaroff  
Jugson  
Lee  
Snyde  
Mulciber  
Nott  
Pettigrew  
Pyrites  
Rowle  
Travers  
Macnair  
Wilkes  
Malfoy  
Prince  
Rookwood

"Arabella?" Rookwood snatched the paper. "When was she born?" 

"She is your sister, your twin. She was stolen and replaced with a stillborn muggle baby." Ironclaw grabbed a file. "We already did the research and discovered the truth but sadly, Lady Potter never did an Inheritance Test until it was too late. She did one the day they created their wills. She wanted to get in touch with you but Dumbledore had moved them into hiding and three months later, they were dead." 

"Did he know?" Rookwood couldn't even speak the name of Dumbledore. He wanted to rip the man's head off already. Rookwood was going to find the most painful punishment to deliver to the old fart. His parents had never forgotten his sister. He had always felt a hole from his missing twin. Being magical, twins were closer than muggle twins. He had thought the tug of a magical string was because he missed his sister. He didn't know she was still alive or he would have followed the string.

"We believe so. The Potters trusted Dumbledore and we believe that is why he informed Pettigrew where they were. He was very aware that Pettigrew was a Death Eater and did nothing to prevent him from informing Tom Riddle." Severus and Sirius started cursing. They exchanged a look and shrugged their shoulders. Each understanding why the other was cursing. Dumbledore killed their best friends. They would deal with it later. They had a feeling that there would be more information they had to deal with. 

Harry was reviewing the list and circled the titles he would be taking leaving the titles to those in the room alone. Ironclaw summoned the rings and folders. Harry wasn't sure how he was going to wear all those rings even if some merged into one, it was still a lot of rings and power. He was glad that he had a group of friends that would help keep the power from going to his head.

"How do we do this?" Sirius wondered what was going on and how they were going to take charge. 

"The best way is to have you remain dead to the magical world and permit Draco Malfoy to take control. He did switch sides so Dumbledore can not complain about his alliance. He is linked to all but a few seats but we have a way of fixing it. Since Sirius did a blood-adoption as a child, it connected most of you. If we have Harry claim a few selected seats, it will permit Draco to take charge of those seats as well as the Potter seats since Draco and Harry are equal heirs to the Black seats with just a separation of a month regarding their birth but Sirius' blood-adoption does make Harry a higher rank if they were to try on the rings."

"Harry could take charge of all the Death Eaters titles which also gives him an extra edge. Dumbledore is aware of this and plans on using this information to take charge. It is why we are going to assign the seats in a way to permit the power to remain with Harry. Harry has already written up a fake will leaving the seats to his closest magical relative."

"Which happens to be me." Draco smiled. "We arranged it before his walk to his death."

"I have a feeling we missed a lot of things over the last eight years." Severus was impressed by the planning. "How long has this death plan been in place?"

"Fifth year?" Harry looked at Draco.

"No, I think it was after your name got pulled from the Goblet, well that was the first will. We revamped it during your fifth year with Umbitch."

"Oh, I did forget that. It was a basic will leaving everything to you." Harry laughed. "Let's get this set-up as I think we will need to be answering a lot of questions and we don't have time for it right now."

"I do believe that is an understatement. I have a lot of them." Lucius looked at his son. He felt a bit proud that his son used his Slytherin skills to align with the powerful Harry Potter during their first year. 

"Yes, I am sure. However, the goblins have been very helpful in getting everything done. Griphook was the one who took me to my vault and realized that I wasn't aware of what was going on regarding my vaults and made arrangements with Ironclaw to get me the information."

"We do need to rush through the requirements. Harry, Dumbledore has been making preparations to have your relatives move into one of your minor manors for their care of you. He has also set up funding for the rest of their lives."

"Revoke it all including the house on Privat Dr. I also want you to have my dear uncle fired from his job. He has been sponging off of me for long enough." Harry wondered if he could have one of the house-elves set up some type of monitoring system so they could watch his relatives' reactions. Kreacher would love the job. 

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore?" 

"So Remus is dead? Dumbledore didn't fake his death?" Harry had wondered. He had been looking for the wolf but hadn't been able to discover him.

"No, the funds ceased the day he died in the battle." 

"Revoke all their funds and do a reclaim on the funds, charge Granger for the use of my books and any damage that might have occurred. I also want the brooms I purchased for Ron and Ginny. If Arthur comes in regarding paying back their school years, explain I have forgiven him of the debt. However, he isn't to alert those three. Remove the funds from them if and when they put funds into their vaults for anything. I am not going to have an innocent man pay for what his wife and two youngest did." Harry arched a brow at Ironclaw. They would be testing Arthur Weasley for potions and compulsions.

"Remus? He was part of this?" Sirius was shocked. "Did he help get your parents killed?" 

"No, he was converted after their death. We believe Dumbledore used guilt to keep him from looking for Harry as well as claiming the position of being his alpha." Ironclaw pulled out a file and pushed it toward Sirius. "If you notice, there was nothing in his accounts until after the Potters' death. However, after that, you will notice the shifting of funds from the Potter family vault to his vault. The Potters did leave a vault for Remus but Dumbledore sealed the Potters' will preventing anyone from being aware of the truth of their wills." 

Sirius huffed. "Why aren't I surprised?" 

"Because we are aware of the truth regarding Dumbledore, he put us in Azkaban." Severus was crafting a special potion for the old fart. It was the only thing that was keeping him from finding the man and kill him. 

"The truth regarding Dumbledore will slowly be revealed." Harry was looking forward to doing it. "Since I am not technically dead, how are we going to get my seats to Draco?" 

"A living will. Each of you has one that needs to be filled out." Ironclaw pulled out another file. He began to separate the different ones and Griphook placed the correct ones in front of everyone. "I already filled them out, please read and sign in the spots indicated. We can be the witnesses."

The group began to read the living wills and sign where indicated. Everything went to Draco with him acting as the seat holder, controller of the vaults, and properties involved. Draco signed each living will as it was passed to him. Ironclaw and Griphook signed as witnesses. "The rings are next. Harry, most will merge into one." Ironclaw separated the rings and passed them to the correct person. No one had an issue with the rings they tried on. Harry was still trying on rings when everyone was done. Each had watched the rings merge and the power that flowed over Harry. Harry was powerful in magic and now in political power. 

"Dumbledore is going to regret messing with us." Draco laughed as Harry was still recovering from the powers flowing into him. "I can't wait to see him in the Wizenagamot session when I claim the position of Chief Warlock."

"It will be interesting." Lucius wished he could have been in the position. "He won't be able to admit we are alive. He won't be able to ask for any testing either since it would reveal all of us are still alive. He will believe we assigned our seats to you but the rest will confuse him."

"Exactly. How are you going to explain the lack of him being able to take charge today?" Severus wondered what the goblins planned on doing.

"Simple, Harry is an adult, alive, and innocently imprisoned. He has no way of being able to take charge." Ironclaw pulled out another file. "We even have his accepting the adult status listed during the drawing of Harry's name on the Goblet of Fire." 

"He won't be able to remove Harry from Azkaban without his plans falling apart, so he will now focus on Draco and discrediting him but Draco has nothing he can use." Griphook pulled out a memory vial. "This is the memory of Draco Malfoy running at the beginning of the battle from Tom Riddle's side to Harry Potter's side." 

"Nice job you two." Sirius was very proud. "I am amazed you were able to keep it a secret for so long." 

"Indeed. I never saw anything in your memories." Harry smirked. Ironclaw was smiling. "You used false memories and misdirection." Severus was very impressed. "If you blocked me, I would have been wondering how, if you permitted me free access, I would have wondered what was happening and might have let something slip being unaware of the details. Very Slytherin." 

"Luna's idea." Harry bragged. "She has been very helpful." 

"Who exactly has been assisting you?" Narcissa wondered how many people Harry had already recruited.

"Everyone will be meeting tonight." Harry didn't want to give everything away.

"Very good." Narcissa had a feeling there were many secrets between her son and Harry Potter. She hoped there would be a match between them but as she looked closer, she realized there wasn't anything romantic between the two of them. No, Harry Potter had eyes for someone else and her son's heart belong elsewhere. His heart belonged to someone not in the room but with Harry's group. She was going to have to watch her son closely tonight to see who his heart belonged to. 

"Dumbledore will be arriving shortly. Your port-key will return you home. I would suggest that Dumbledore see Draco leaving the bank." Ironclaw wanted to see Dumbledore's face when he saw Draco. "Dumbledore will believe he still has the ability to obtain the power he craves as well as the money he desires. He won't believe Draco has anything he wants." 

Draco laughed. "Yes, and you know he will reflect on it when he sees me sit down during the Wizenagamot session."

"I wish to be a fly on the wall when it happens." Harry rubbed his hands together and began to plot on how to get it done. "However, we do need to leave before Dumbledore arrives." 

The group stood up and headed to the departure point. Draco followed since he had to one of the smaller offices and the departure point was in that direction. Harry didn't use a port-key and disappeared. "How does he do that?" 

"Phoenix tears are in his blood." Draco sighed. "His second year. The Basilisk bit him and Fawkes cried on the wound." 

"We have to discuss his years at Hogwarts with him." Severus was wondering what else Dumbledore had hidden. 

"Listen, piece of advice regarding Harry since I am sure you are very confused by him. Harry was abused by the Dursleys. Dumbledore hid a lot and used him. Harry isn't going to provide you with everything you desire if he doesn't trust you. Don't grill him, don't force answers out of him, if you don't, he will reveal more about himself. He has many layers and many masks. Finding the real Harry Potter is hard and you rarely get to see the true Harry. I am not even sure if he is aware of who the real Harry is. He has been the abused freak most of his life, came to Hogwarts, and became the Savior, the icon of the light, the defender of all that is light. He has never been permitted to be the real Harry Potter. Allow him to reveal his true self and you will discover more about Harry." Draco had seen many of the masks Harry had worn over the years. He had seen so many times the masks slipped back into place. "Each of you has issues with Harry and Harry has had issues with you." Draco looked at Sirius. "You are included because you promised him a home and listened to Dumbledore and basically ignored that promise." 

Sirius felt a bit guilty regarding that issue. "I did listen to him. It is my fault." 

"Go and deal with your own guilt on your own time. We have a plan to finish." Draco headed to a smaller office for the next part of their plan. The group used the port-key to head back to Slytherin Castle. They had much to discuss.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry glanced at the clock as the floo went off. He had opened the floo for a small amount of time and didn't want Dumbledore to become aware of the floo becoming active. Thankfully, the first ones through were the twins who had created a way to bypass the system. This was the last test run. They had tested it a few times but only with one or two people traveling through the floo. Now, it was going to be a lot of activity. "Lee is working in the department so if the floo activity shows he can remove the records. The last trip didn't register and we provided everyone with the special floo powder for tonight. We can have more by the weekend if we get some help." Fred handed Harry a pouch of their special floo powder. 

"For those who are here and need to go someplace." George looked around. He headed for his favorite spot on the couch. It was going to keep track of the floo.

"Great, I will mention it." Harry put the pouch on the fireplace mantel. "Given the number of people coming tonight, I thought we should use the formal living area since it has more seating and a bit bigger. We barely fit in here with the core group."

"We figured. George is going to be the watcher in case anyone needs to have floo activity covered." Fred winked at Harry. George held up a pouch too. "This is a newer type, we want to test it to see if it can erase the floo activity after the fact." 

"Hence Lee working tonight." Harry smiled at the twins. "Perhaps have Kreacture deliver some to our future guests later." 

The floo went off. Neville and Luna exited the fireplace. "Dean and Seamus are behind us." They stepped out of the way. Dean and Seamus exited. 

"Cheers, mate." Seamus held up his flask. "Nice not to see you in Azkaban prison outfit. I don't believe it would have been a good look."

"He didn't bother. Left my clothes alone." Harry took the flask from Seamus, took a swig, he starting coughing. "What is that? It's almost like what Mad-Eye would have had in his flask."

"It's my special blend." Seamus laughed.

"It's special alright. He took whatever he had and mixed it together and then added firewhiskey to it." Dean took the flask from Harry. "I told you it was going to burn a hole in your gut." He shook his head. "I thought I had hidden the alcohol better."

"He is a bloodhound when it comes to booze, Deano. Smooth ride?" George had his notebook out to take notes.

"Yes, we used it to go to Neville's too." Dean pocketed the flask. "Water for you, I am not dragging you home to your drunk arse back to your mother's again." 

Harry laughed as it was a normal thing for Seamus to be dragged home drunk. "Let head into the living area. George will direct everyone else. I don't want to overwhelm the newest Slytherins." 

"How about the old ones?" Neville grinned. 

"They already met Draco." Harry grinned. 

"Have you had the talk yet?" Neville wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, but I expect they will want answers soon. We will be providing some tonight." Harry wasn't looking forward to discussing his past or the events at Hogwarts but was aware he would need to do so. Harry held out his arm and Luna took it. "So, Moon, shall we go and rock some Slytherin's worlds?" 

"Their foundation have been rocked but they are still solid and will remain so. However, others will have their foundation destroyed." 

"Destroyed is an understatement." Neville muttered.

___________________________________________________________________

Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Augustus, and Sirius were amazed at the number of people that supported Harry as well as who did. There were some Slytherin, some Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors in Harry's group. They were expecting mostly Gryffindors. "How?" Severus was confused. He had never seen Harry with any of the people in the room except for the Gryffindors. He knew the Slytherins had to be because of Draco. "You and Draco?" 

"Not fully. Some are because of Granger and Weasley during our fifth year. The DADA class was so bad, Granger conned me into teaching. Draco and I just used it to get people to see the truth. We had already started to recruit others to our side and were slowly expanding our base. Granger just provide us with a way to recruit others." Harry shifted a bit in his seat. He still wasn't comfortable being the center of attention.

"You are hiding something." Severus wondered what they were missing. 

"There are a lot of secrets. Some aren't not ready to be revealed, some are easy to reveal but no rushing the secrets. There is a time and place for them." Luna looked at Severus. "His time and place for the past." 

"It was Harry's idea." The two sets of twins pointed to Harry. 

"Long term goals." Neville looked around the room at their friends. "Harry's idea was to recruit those who Dumbledore or Voldie wouldn't be interested in. As Harry explained it was an ego war between a Slytherin and Gryffindor." Neville looked at Harry. "Granger was originally only interested in giving Gryffindor lessons but several hints by Lavender from her while Dean, Seamus, and me dropped hints to Weasley. You know Dumbledore loved the idea and pushed Granger to start the group."

"Dumbledore dropped enough hints too. Granger and Weasley just followed them like breadcrumbs. He loved the idea of me being the icon of revoke against Umbitch and supporting him. It was his idea to name it Defense Association. Granger wanted it called it Dumbledore's Army." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Dumbledore should have hired better stooges."

"Hints, is that what you are calling them?" Pansy laughed. "More like having to drop bricks on their heads. It was bad enough trying to keep Umbitch happy without exposing the DA." 

"How long have you been friends?" Augustus looked at the group. "I don't mean the fake group of friends you want the rest of the world to think."

"Pansy and I joined Draco and Harry during our first year shortly after Yule. The Patel and Weasley twins joined by the end of the year. Most of us formed the friendships when Granger and Weasley dumped Harry over whatever slight they felt warranted their abandonment. Most of the time we had to pretend so no one would be aware. We used the Room of Requirement to cover our friendship and anything we needed to discuss." Theo nudged Blaise. "Blaise and I were the ones who created the way to get Harry all the information that Dumbledore kept hidden."

"I think the hardest thing was resisting the urge to tell you, Professor, that it wasn't Harry that was doing the things you blamed him for. It was Granger who stole your ingredients for example." Terry Boot pulled out a book. "Harry told us you would be here. I wrote down everything over the years at Hogwarts. It just contains the events." He handed the event journal over to Severus. "It expands." 

"Terry and Susan were in charge of writing everything down over the years. There are some personal journals if you want that other submitted for others to read. Slytherin was in charge of getting the books and information that Harry had hidden from him regarding rituals, customs, our holidays, and even his own past regarding his family. Hufflepuff was in charge of making sure that we had everything covered during our meeting or activities. Who would expect a Hufflepuff to cover up anything. Ravenclaw was responsible passing messages between us. Harry and Draco would have conflicts if we needed to meet outside of the norm. Weasley did start most of the conflicts so it was up to the person who was there from the beginning to determine if it was a meeting requirement or Weasley being an idiot." Parvati smiled at her sister. "Since we could exchange houses it made it easier for us to spread the word." 

Lucius shook his head. "You did it all under Dumbledore's nose. I am impressed." 

"As am I. I never saw any of it." Severus wondered when his skills failed. He had been able to deceive Voldemort. His senses failed with Dumbledore but that was his own fault as he put too much faith in Dumbledore. However, he was always on alert for Harry Potter and his antics. Harry Potter had a whole network system in Hogwarts. 

"Your adventures were key to many things?" Narcissa wondered what they would learn. 

"His adventures? You mean Dumbledore's testing Harry with Granger and Weasley reporting everything to him and pushing Harry to do the adventures even after Harry went to the professors." Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry had to talk me out of writing to my father about McGonagall ignoring the fact he went to her for help regarding the stone." 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everything we heard was the truth while Dumbledore lied to the staff and Board. He presented Harry's adventures as being nothing to be concerned about. How the rumor mill was twisting things. I am aware we will discuss things later." 

"Yes, now we need to start things rolling. Draco will be taking charge of my seats as well as everyone who was in Azkaban with me. Neville, your gran will need to be ready." Harry pulled out a piece of parchment. "These are the titles we will be claiming and having Draco be in charge of. Dumbledore will be anxious and eager to lay claim to the seats. Keep your eyes and ears opened. I expect Granger and Weasley will be voicing their opinion as well as Weaslette." He handed the parchment to Dean who glanced down the list before passing it to Seamus.

"She is already and looking forward to getting him out of power." 

"Draco, did Dumbledore see you leave?" Lucius was impressed and thankful he was on this side. This was the winning side. He had never trust Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had been about surviving his father's mistake. 

"Yes, he did. He ignored me as I passed him. I didn't get called my boy or offered a lemon drop." Draco smirked. "I do expect him to pay attention to me after the next Wizenagamot session." 

"He is going to have a spotlight on you." Pansy rolled her eyes. "We will need to make sure you don't disappear." 

"He won't do it. If he did it too soon, people would start to wonder. He will go the discrediting Draco route." Severus looked at Lucius. "He will use the Dark Lord and our marks to start claiming that Draco is dark." 

"He can try it but Draco's very public running from Voldie's side to our side is something that would be hard to counter. He will try but we have ways around it." Luna smiled. "A certain little bug is eager to release the truth regarding our favorite traitors." 

"Exactly." Harry rubbed his hands. "I wonder how they will love Azkaban?" 

"What are we missing?" Sirius had been in awe. He had promised Narcissa he would listen to everything tonight and he had. He had never seen anything like this group in the room with him. He felt that Harry was correct about the wars being between two egos. 

"Little bug?" Lucius smirked. "Yes, she would be helpful and knows how to get the dirt."

"Especially if it's the truth. Granger is our first target. She goes down and it's all legal. We have the memories to. I say after Draco become Chief Warlock. Granger is their researcher and we need her out of the way." Blaise couldn't stand Granger. "Weasley will be lost without her and his temper will reveal things if she isn't around." 

"True. She doesn't think outside the box either. She has too much faith in authority figures and would believe Dumbledore would get her off." Sirius surprised everyone with his critical thinking skills. "Dumbledore has always had those around him who view him in that manner and if we remove them one by one, he will fall apart. He needs to be worshipped." 

"Impressive, Black." Severus was impressed. "Augustus, how long will the golems last?" 

"Given the fact that Harry infused them, I would say close to a year. They will not be affected by the dementors, the Aurors won't do anything but throw up silencing charms once in a while. The lack of magic interfering with them, it might be eighteen months if no one inspects them." 

"Is there a monitoring charm I could put on them?" Harry didn't want to have Dumbledore start looking for them without them being aware.

"There is an old one, I would need to research it for the exact spell." Augustus looked at Sirius. "The Black library might have several books that might help." 

"All the books are in the library here. Kreature, Dobby, and Winky cleared out my family libraries. Help yourself. It won't be an issue for me to add the charm." Harry yawned. "Sorry been busy last few days." 

"What are our goals for the next few days?" Narcissa looked around. "We can't remain hidden forever and we need to be ready. Dumbledore will not go as easily as the Dark Lord did. Dumbledore is a different brand of insanity."

"Yes, he is. There is still a lot of work to be done. We need to get a few more people into different positions but I think it's just two positions we are waiting for at the Ministry." Draco looked at Katie Bell. "Katie?"

"They have the positions. They start next week. Bill and Charlie are in the London branch of Gringotts but no one is to know they are. They have been using the floo potion to cover their travel. They would have been here except Dumbledore called an Order meeting for tonight. Tonks has been promoted and got Colin and Dennis into the Auror program. They are also attending the Order meeting. We are working on getting more into the different departments. No one seems to question a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw regarding their views on the war." 

"He is still using the Order?" Augustus wondered why.

"Yes, he has been focused on getting people into key positions so he can control everything while attempting to make it appear as if he is helping the younger generation finding jobs and improving our world." Padma rolled her eyes. "He has been working on getting Gryffindor into the Aurors, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs into other areas. He seems to view the claws and puffs as being minor players and not worthy of being trained to fight."

"No, he wants the fighters to be those who fully support him." Harry had seen that during the last war. 

"It's partical." Lucius and Sirius commented at the same time. 

"We have several things going for us that he will never have. One is Fred and George with their inventions. Their mother and Dumbldore underestimate them. We have those he thinks are in Azkaban, and several people in positions he believes are his supporters."

"Professor, speaking of inventions, we will need your assistance on our floo potion as we want to be able to use it after we travel instead of before. We want to have everyone to get it and have a supply." Fred was looking forward to working with Severus. "As well as several other potions we would like your ideas regarding." 

"We also will provide everyone with our survivor packages. We almost have them completed." George had already counted out how many packages. "We have the pouches ready for Harry to cast the parselmagic protection spell."

"Drop them off." Harry began to mentally adjust his schedule. 

"Do we have a schedule for events?" Augustus wondered.

"No, this meeting was more of getting everyone on the same page and general idea of what is going on. Professor Snape, the twins, and anyone who they think would be able to assist working on their potions is key. Having everyone in place for when Draco becomes Chief Warlock is for our protection as well. Keep to the same rules. Do not be seen in public unless you were known to be together at Hogwarts. Keep safe." Harry looked around the room. "Listen, watch,-"

"Gather information but never provide it unless it is what we want known." The group finished.


End file.
